shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Francis Rise/Abilities and Powers
__TOC__ Attributes Fighting Style Strength Francis' strength is much greater than the average human, perhaps matching that of a giant. He wouldn't know, he's never encountered one before. He's been shown to carry multiple people without trouble. Endurance Perhaps because of his strength, Francis is very durable. Being trained since he was a young boy, his body is used to pain and punishment. He's taken multiple bullets in various parts of his body, still being able to move on and fight afterwards. Speed/ Agility Francis is fast, incredibly so. Moving at his top speed, most people can't figure out where he's gone, as he leaves only an afterimage. This allows him to travel across islands very quickly, finding his target/whatever it is he's looking for and complete his mission quickly, baring a problem doesn't occur. Immunity His Sword Style, known as Phoenix Guard, has made heat based attacks completely useless against him. Occasionaly, he'll use his sword, Kasai Dorobou, to absorb the heat entirely. More on Kasai Dorobou below. Intellegence This is definitely not his strong suit. Often, he'll play with his opponent, leaving himself open for strikes simply because he believes his speed will allow him to get away with it. In situations where that's not the case, he panics a bit, wildly swinging his blade in no particular manner for several minutes before recollecting himself and fighting to his full potential. Swordsmanship Ittoryu Francis has become a master at Ittoryu, being able to easily cut through iron and steel. His sword in his go to weapon, often swinging it with his great strength to break his opponent's weapon. Phoenix Guard This style is used to increase his already great speed to even higher levels, breaking the sound barrier several times while doing so. His blade, as well as his body, absorbs heat throughout the fight, from his opponent and himself. It would simply begin with his sword catching fire, then his whole body, each time he gets faster and faster, ultimately stopping at Hypersonic speeds. Unforunately, this technique has two major drawbacks. One, he cannot stop at all otherwise, the technique will reset. Two, once he does stop, he will be incredibly exhausted for however long he was speeding up. These drawbacks are what makes Francis only use this technique when absolutely needed. Weapon(s) Kasai Dorobou The Kasai Dorobou is a long, 3 ft. 2 In long Katana. It has the special ability of being able to absorb heat in any form and transmit said heat to whoever is holding the blade. The metal the blade is compossed of is incredibly tough silver. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Francis can use Kenbunshoku Haki, a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. He can use this ability to predict his opponent's move before they make them, seeing them as a prediction that appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict, Francis is capable of predicting his opponent's movements disregarding if there is killing intent or not. Busoshoku Haki Francis can also use Busoshoku Haki, which allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. This allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Only significant physical force can overcome this defense. Naturally this "invisible armor" can be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally be without it. This type of Haki also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia users. However, unlike seastone, it does not negate a user's Devil Fruit powers, allowing them to defend themselves, and continue fighting normally. By the same effect, this Haki can also be used as a higher level of offensive, more so than just bypassing a foe's Devil Fruit powers. It can be used to harden parts of one's body, turning the area black, making the user denser and more formidable, and giving their attacks greater power, which Francis is somewhat skilled in. Category:Character Subpages